


A lazy evening

by RedRaidingHood



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nothing more, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRaidingHood/pseuds/RedRaidingHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason works at a zipline place as a summer job, but now he's just lazying around with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lazy evening

He was starting to feel a little light-headed under those clever hands that were all over him; kneading the skin on his shoulders, rubbing slow circles over his aching muscles and slowly dipped deeper along his spine. Burrowing his chin deeper in his arms, Jason muffled a slight moan, as not to disturb his boyfriend being the wonderful heaven-send relief that he was at the moment.

_Best. Boyfriend. Ever._

“Can you stop groaning like that? I can’t hear the TV.”

_Still the best boyfriend. Disgruntled, but, yeah…_

Nico pushed the sleeves of his sweater – one of Jason’s actually – down again and stretched his legs from under him, earning a very displeased sound from Jason. Not that he didn’t adore the boy in his over-sized sweater and boxershorts and mismatched socks, but that massage had felt _really_ nice.

“Just a little more? I swear I’ll keep quiet?” Jason pouted and turned his head, trying to give Nico his best puppy-eyes. “You like to touch me!”

Nico snorted. “That’s a given.” He leaned over Jason’s leg to get the remote from their nightstand and rewind the movie. “I still missed the best line just now.”

Jason propped himself on his arms, shifting a little so he didn’t have to crane his neck too much. “How do you know that?”

“I’ve already seen it. That’s Chaucer.” Nico leaned back against the headrest and pointed to the screen. “The naked one.”

Jason eyed Paul Bettany’s naked back for a moment before giving his boyfriend a very sceptical look. “You choose _that_ back over mine?”

Nico still rolled his eyes, and got back on his knees to crawl forward and lay down beside Jason. “I like his wit,” he admitted.

“You have a toned-as-hell boyfriend, but you’re in it for the whole inner-beauty thing?” Jason teased, knowing perfectly well that Nico had in fact not chosen him for his looks. It had been enough of a struggle for both of them to even realize they had crossed the line between friendship and something more without noticing. It had been a very subtle process, no big declarations of undying love or awkward ‘is it lust or love’-conversations. And Jason wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

“Jason.”

“Yes?”

“There’s something wrong.”

Jason raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. They were lying in their bed with their feet on the pillows and a great movie on TV – he didn’t see anything wrong with that.

“I’m not being cuddled right now,” Nico stated in the same flat voice he used to tell Jason that the zipper of his pants had been open the whole day in the middle of the mall.

Jason couldn’t help but laugh as he gathered this beautiful boy in his arms. Nico was his best friend, his love, his whole world and that stupid dork never ceased to amaze him. Just as he was about to roll Nico over his hip and have him laying on his chest, sharp pain shot through his shoulder. He cursed loudly, pressing a hand against the hurting muscle.

“Shit, you alright?” Nico sat up, his fingers reaching out and Jason allowed him to touch his shoulder again. Nico’s hands were cold, they were always cold, but Jason loved to have those cold fingers on him anyway. “That’s what you get from doing this ridiculous job,” Nico chided, looking worried rather than angry though.

“’S not ridiculous.” Jason closed his eyes as the massage continued. His summer job _was_ pretty cool and he really needed to thank Piper for introducing him to his current employer. Apparently rich people knew people. Yeah, well, Jason liked the zip lines, he liked the visitors, the contact to nature and most of all that exhilarating feeling of flying. Well, something pretty close to flying anyway, Jason reasoned.

“They don’t look like they have fun.”

Jason opened his eyes to see the main couple getting it on in a tent. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Nico’s sceptical expression and had to laugh. “Did you just comment on the sex-life of a fictional couple?”

His boyfriend kept silent, his gaze darting between Jason and the TV. Jason could’ve sworn he was blushing, but it was hard to see in the dark room with only the movie to illuminate Nico’s features. Still, he was blushing. Jason knew he did. He turned to lie on his back, a little disappointed to lose Nico’s hands, but there were cuddles to administer.

Nico fell into his arms like he belonged there – which he did – and nuzzled Jason’s shoulder at once, but stopped the moment Jason asked “You know what would be fun?”

He sighed his breath tingling Jason’s skin but remained in the position they were while Jason wrapped his arms around him. “No. No, Jason, I’m not going to that place with you.”  
“It’s fun.”

“It sounds horrible!” Nico exclaimed and finally pushed his hands against Jason’s chest, propping himself up.

Ziplining was fun and he really wanted Nico to give it a chance. It wasn’t like Nico was afraid of heights or anything, but every time Jason suggested he’d try it, his boyfriend declined.

“You went surfing with Piper!” Maybe his tone was a bit too accusing, but Nico wasn’t being fair, so there.

“That’s something entirely else!” Cold fingers drummed against Jason’s bare chest indignantly.

Jason scoffed, stilling Nico’s hands, that were definitely about to fly around gesturing again any second now, with his own. “You can’t even swim!”

“I haven’t been in the water!”

“Well you don’t need to be in the air either!”

Both stared at each other after that statement. Jason’s heart was beating a lot faster than he had noticed until now, his fingers too warm against Nico’s cold digits, entangled on his chest. He was entirely aware of their position now, a mess of limbs and breath.

“Ok, ok you do but still! C’mon!” Was the only intelligent sentence he could think of then, almost humiliated how little Nico seemed to be affected by lying on him like that. He needed to change that. Like now.

He knew all of Nico’s weaknesses and it was not above him to abuse that knowledge. His hands let go of those nimble fingers that had been slowly warming up in his grip. They wandered down Nico’s body, stroking against his arms for a few, wonderful seconds before they reached his waist, taking firm hold first, to keep his boyfriend in place and then, just when Nico gave him the signal, a soft breath while biting his lips, Jason began to wriggle his fingers. Nico was ticklish. More than just a bit.

“Not fair!” Nico slapped his chest and tried to free himself, but Jason had anticipated this move, rolling them around on the bed, so their positions were switched and Nico couldn’t get away from under him, It wasn’t fair, really, but hey, he liked Nico’s laughter, even if it were more screaming than laughter by now.

“Absolutely fair,” Jason finally said when he stopped, but having a mature discussion with his boyfriend, when this particular boyfriend was wriggling under him, panting and trying to get his breath back, was hard. Even harder, when this particular boyfriend was cute and smiling and lying under him so utterly defenceless. So Jason had to squish his cheeks. Naturally.

“Come on, try it. For me?”

Nico let out an irritated sound and huffed rolling his eyes. Eventually, he gave in. “’aight.”

His voice sounded stupid because of the fish face, Jason was making him do. Not only sounding stupid and silly, but also looking stupid and silly and utterly adorable. Kissable. So really, Jason only did what he had to do. Naturally.

He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend, cupping his face and just enjoying his small victory.

“You’re going to be so embarrassed when I’ll scream like a baby,” Nico told him a little disgruntled when they broke off.

Jason looked at him fondly. Ziplining was great and fun and the best job he had ever been able to score and finally, finally Nico would try it out and they would be able to talk about this exhilarating feeling and they’d have one more hobby in common and, well Nico showed interest in his hobbies and that should be enough for now, but a man could dream, couldn’t he?

“That’s ok,” Jason said, kissing him again. “I’ll even catch you if you fall.”

He’d been teasing, dipping down for another kiss already, but Nico suddenly looked at him wide-eyed.

“Jason… there’s not really a chance that I’ll fall, is there?”

Jason just kissed him again. The only time he’d let Nico fall would be the times he’d fall into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!  
> Feel free to comment and/or criticize <3


End file.
